Secret Lives
by Brite Eyes
Summary: Romance Action story. Rated PG13 for adult themes, words, and violence.
1. Love Triangle

Note: All people in this story are based on real people, and I do not own the NEO UOPM, or Pokemon. Paul9lyn@aol.com owns UOPM.   
Another Note: Many thanks to Sabrina for encouraging me to post this fanfiction on FF.net! =D  
  
"Secret Lives"  
A short story by Christine.  
Chapter One: Love Triangle  
  
Sabrina looked into Paul's big brown eyes and sighed.  
  
"Paul...This...isn't right. You're only 14."  
  
"So what? It's only a 5 year difference! They do it all the time in France." Paul replied jokingly.   
  
Sabrina then embraced Paul, squeezing him close. She couldn't live without him, even if they were part of rival gangs. One quick kiss on the cheek from her had quickly became a french as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. The lay there on the bed together, locked in embrace. The kiss raged on, until Sabrina broke away.  
  
"What about the others, Paul?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"It will all be fine hun....just, don't worry about it. " he replied.  
  
Sabrina lay on her back, Paul beside her, his rough fingers running through her dark tresses. "If only she could be mine" He thought longingly. Paul knew it couldn't be so, Final, Blue, Lance. They all wanted her for themselves. The love triangle had been going on for months in the UOPM, and recently fights had broken up about who got to keep the lovely brunette.   
  
"We can fight them Sabrina...just think. We could rule the UOPM, side by side." Paul whispered excitedly in her ear, sitting up. He reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a sheathed knife, and evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Think about it, we just get rid of the competition, and..." Paul didn't have a chance to finish. Sabrina had slapped him across the face, her manicured nails leaving 5 long scratches across his face.  
  
"You b*tch! What the hell was that for?!" Paul roared angry, getting off the bed and glaring at Sabrina.  
"You can't kill them! You can't kill Blue! They'll get you! I... can't stand this anymore! I don't know who to be with... Final? Lance? Blue?" Sabrina spat out.  
Sabrina's feelings were raging inside her. She hated being treated this way, like an item to be bought, and then destroyed. Deep down she loved Blue with all her heart, but it's not like she could just say to the others I'm sorry, but I'm dumping you. They would get dangerous, it happened just one year ago to her dear friend Crystal. She had dumped Final for TRC, and Final had got violent, and killed her.  
She turned around to face Paul, a pleading sort of look on her face. Paul was getting angry, she could tell by the look on his face.  
  
"Paul, please, try to understand." She spoke softly, tucking a dark lock behind her ear.  
But Paul didn't reply, he just turned around to face the bed stand. Suddenly, he whirled around to face Sabrina, clenching the unsheathed knife in his hand.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, whore." He said calmly, advancing towards Sabrina. She was frozen with fear, clinging to the bedpost. "After all I've done for you, you've... you drop me for some other guys. You can't even damn make up your little mind!" He was now practically screaming in her ear, pinning her down on the bed, holding the knife only inches away from her throat.  
"Now you'll pay, brat... now you will pay!" Just as Paul was about to detach Sabrina's head from her body, the door of the motel room was busted open, a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. Paul spun around to face the mysterious figure, his eyes wide in their sockets.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Paul." The cloaked man said, advancing slowly towards the 14 year old.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Paul stuttered, ignoring his captive for the moment, his attention on the mysterious man.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." He replied, and then charged at Paul, his own knife in hand.  
  
The man was obviously stronger than the teen, and knocked him down easily, avoiding Paul's mad swipes at him with the steak knife. The man grabbed the steak knife from Paul and threw it across the room as Sabrina watched, scared stiff on the bed, mouth open.   
  
"You pathetic little worm..." The man angrily whispered, holding his own knife to a wiggling and squirming Paul's throat.  
"Let...me go!" Paul managed to force out. It was no use. The cloaked hero had him in a headlock.  
  
"How dare you...do this to Sabrina. I should kill you, right now." He yelled, lowering the knife closer and closer to Paul's throat, choking him slowly. Right as he was about to bring the blade down onto Paul, Sabrina leapt off the bed, making a flying jump at the cloaked figure.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Who is this mysterious cloaked figure, and will Paul be meeting his end?  
Find out in the next chapter of.....  
"Secret Lives"!  



	2. Coffee Problems

Chp.2  
  
"BLUE!! HE'S GOT A KNIFE IN HIS SLEEVE!"  
Sabrina knocked down her mysterious rescuer just as Paul was about to stab him with a knife he had hidden in his sleeve. Seeing his moment to flee, the teen ran out of the motel room. As Sabrina tried to make a lunge to pursue him, the man held her back, sliding off his cloak.  
"Don't follow him, Sabrina. I bet Vee or one of his other men is awaiting him right now in a car or something, you'll never make it. You know how it is with him." He said gruffly. It was Blue, Sabrina's boyfriend.   
  
"Man, Blue, that was the 4th time we have tried to get him...he keeps slipping away from our grasps."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we'll get him next time, but... we've still got Lance and Final to worry about. I can't believe I didn't spot that knife in his coat pocket, thanks for warning me, hun." Blue and Sabrina then embraced in a kiss as they sat on the motel bed. After that they got ready for bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms, glad that they had each other.  
  
The whole meeting with Paul was a set-up. Sabrina and her boyfriend had been fed up with her two admirers, who had recently conspired against her to get Sabrina back for hooking up with Blue, or so Sabrina and Blue thought. It turned out that Crystal's death hadn't been just because of her dumping Final for TRC, but to scare Sabrina into falling for either Final, Lance, or Paul. Final had kidnapped Crystal at a bar [this was their best guess], and then Final had brought Crystal over to Sabrina's house and brutally stabbed her to death in front of Sabrina herself. Paul had been the creator of the plan, and witnessed the death also of Sabrina's best friend. Now Blue and herself were on mission to kill all three of the wrong-dooers and avenge their friend.  
  
**** Next Morning ****  
  
Brriiinnnnggg! Brriiinnnggg!   
7:30 AM. Blue yawned, stretching and looking down at his girl. Jeez, she was still sleeping? Chuckling, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, gently shaking her awake.   
"Sabrina...sweetie...Time to get up."  
  
"Huhh...? Oh..hi Blue. I wanna ssllleeeppp! Go away..." She exclaimed sleeply, shoving her pillow over her head.   
  
Blue sighed, smiling. "Your making me work..." Picking Sabrina up, he plopped her onto the motel floor.   
"All right, all right! I'm up, I'm up.  
  
After they had both gotten dressed and ready to go, they marched down to the garage and hopped into the rental car, a small red Jeta. Sabrina sipped her iced tea as Blue pulled into the busy Las Vegas streets. As they approached the high way, Blue suddenly noticed in the rear-view mirror a large white van following them. Strange...  
  
"Say Sabrina, you see that van behind us?"  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"It seems to be following us..."  
  
"Well, what ever, but I want a coffee, Blue. This iced tea tastes gross."  
  
"We don't have time...th-  
  
Sabrina had cut him off, pleading that she get her treasured coffee. Sighing, Blue got off at the next exit. Handing Sabrina a five dollar bill, he watched her enter the Starbucks and wait in line. Gee, she's even got style when she buys her coffee...I love that girl. He thought. Taking his attention off Sabrina for the moment, he idly gazed around the plaza. It was your typical square. You had your shoppers, strollers, and...big white vans? That same white van had pulled up to the bookstore next to the Starbucks. Glancing nervously at Sabrina, who was still waiting in the huge line, he got out of the car, grabbing his newspaper and sitting in a bench. Using the Daily Times to cover his face, he watched as a man walked out of the car. It was Veeman! Paul's right hand man!  
  
Vee's cold brown eyes locked with his own as he hastly started to move towards the Starbucks. Not good, Blue had been spotted. Veeman was definitely after Sabrina. Paul's agent pulled a revolver out of his coat. Sh*t! Blue had to save Sabrina, but how?!  
  
Will Veeman capture Sabrina? Will Blue foil Veeman's plans?  
Find out in the next chapter of:  
"Secret Lives"  
By Christine E. D.  
  
  
  



End file.
